Simply Complicated
by DramaQueen221B
Summary: Mako finds out his ex-girlfriends are gay for each other. Hilarity ensues. Korrasami friendly! R&R!


A/N: Mako finds out about Korrasami…just a silly fic!

Mako woke up with the worst hangover he ever had. Stumbling out of his room his eyes still blurred from sleep he walked to the kitchen. This morning he had more than just coffee for once, he also had painkiller with it. Mako leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Aw crap." He moaned. Mako looked down at the table he saw that the newspaper he didn't open from yesterday was still there. He reached out for it and unwrapped from its bag. His eyes fell on the from head line. His heart was in his throat.

"Avatar and Sato change gears!" There it was in black and white in front of him, followed by a photo of the two in the spirit portal.

Mako couldn't believe what he saw. He felt his eyes burning. He felt even sicker then he already did. The room started spinning he felt like he was going to pass out then and there.

There was a knock on the door. Mako looked at the clock. "Shoot I'm late for work." He said standing up.

In the process to get the door he knocked over the chair he was sitting in and spilled his coffee over the table. Mako opened the door expecting it to be Lin to yell at him and drag him to work. But instead when he opened the door he was greeted by Korra and Asami.

"Hi Mako." Is what he thought they said but he wasn't sure. He was too busy going into shock. He stumbled backwards as they came into his apartment.

"Mako are you alright?" Korra asked him.

Mako looked back at them. They were standing close next to each other. Then all at once it hit him hard. With a thud he was passed out on the floor.

*

Mako woke up on his couch with Korra holding ice to his head.

"Asami he's coming too." She called over her shoulder.

Asami ran from the other room. "Mako do you need to go to the hospital?" She asked him kneeling next to Korra and the couch.

Mako just looked at them. "Physically I'm fine, mentally we'll see." He propped himself up.  
>The girls shared a glance.<p>

"Just. Just answer this honestly." Mako stuttered.

"Alright what is it?" Korra asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just going to say it. Are you two gay?" The last part was vary weak and his voice quivered.

Asami and Korra's eyes went wide.

"Umm, how did you find out?" Asami asked.

"Unbelievable." Mako squeaked and held his face in his hands. He was mortified. "Was I that bad?" He asked looking up from his hands.

"No, no not at all this was our choice." Korra tried to calm him down.

"Oh spirits." Mako cried.

"Sorry you found out like this." Korra frowned.

Mako shook his head. "I think I'm going to be sick." He moaned.

"Don't be over dramatic." Asami hissed.

"No I'm really going to be sick!" Mako rolled off the couch and ran down the hall. Gagging sounds came from the bathroom. Korra and Asami ran after him. He truly looked like hell.

"Are you hungover?" Asami asked from the doorway with Korra.

Mako whipped his mouth and looked up. "How'd you find out?" He mocked her from earlier before hunching over the toilet again.

Korra walked over to him and patted his back. "There, there." She tried to make this less horrible for him but was probably just making it worse.

"Why don't you put on some tea." She said to Asami.

Asami nodded and walked to the kitchen as Mako started to hurl again.

*

Mako , Korra and Asami sat around the kitchen table in silence. Mako held his head in his hands.

"So let's take a recap on my day so far." He said looking up. The girls looked down at their cups.

"I woke up with the worst hangover of my life, read a disturbing article. Late for work. I passed out, woke up to my two ex-girlfriends telling me that they are gay for each other, then I threw my guts up." Mako shook his head. "What a day." He murmured.

"You're also in your underwear." Korra added.

Mako looked down. "And I'm in my underwear. Thank you Korra." He moaned leaning his head back.

"Hay I'm still attracted to that." She raised her hands to a surrender position.

"Korra." Asami turned to her.

"What? He's a nice looking guy." She defended herself. Asami nodded in agreement.

Mako face palmed. "Guys you are not making this any easer!" He cried.

"Sorry." Korra apologized.

The awkward silence warped around the room like a thick blanket.

"I feel like I always kinda knew." Mako finally breaking the silence after ten minutes.

"What? You didn't know." Asami retorted.

"No, I think I did. It explains some things." Mako twiddled his thumbs.

"Like what?" Korra asked. Mako looked away so he wouldn't make eye contact. Silence came over again. Asami couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll be waiting in the car. Hope you feel better and I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship." Asami said getting up. She patted Mako on the back when she walked past him. "Hang in there."

"Hay! Why are you leaving?" Korra called after her girlfriend.

Asami turned around when she got to the door. "Because the awkward silence in here is killing me." And with that she left the apartment.

A few more minutes of painful awkward silence went past before Korra pinpointed what he meant.

"The letter." She said turning to him. Mako didn't say anything.

"I am so sorry Mako I just thought if..." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh what am I saying? I was so stupid." She covered her face in her hands.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Mako finally spoke up. "You were dealing with a lot and if Asami is who you were comfortable writing to then that's fine. And if you two are happy then I am happy for you." Mako told her.

Korra smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." He reassured her. "I don't want our friendship to fall apart because of this. I meant what I said that night at the wedding." He paused for a moment. "I will follow you into battle no matter what, I got your back and I always will." He smiled at her.

Korra let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much for be supportive." She leaned over and gave him a hug.

"Just look out for the press." He reminded her as she let go.

"That is going to be difficult isn't it?" She sighed.

Mako nodded. "It made the headlines, so yah it will be."

"Fan freaking tastick." Korra groaned.

Mako chuckled. "Don't worry I'll have your back." Korra smiled.

Asami honked her car horn so loud that they could hear it up on the fourth floor.

"I better get going my girlfriend is waiting." Korra stood up. Mako cringed a little and Korra giggled.

"Yah that part is going to take some getting used to." He said rubbing his head as the headache grew.

"You better get used to it soon." She teased him. "Hope you feel better." Korra hugged him again real quick before walking to the door. "And thanks for having my back." She said before she opened the door.

"Your welcome. I wish the best for you and Asami." His voice quivered a bit at the last part.  
>Korra smiled and waved goodbye.<p>

When she left Mako let out a sigh. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on the newspaper. It stared back at him with the photo of his ex-girlfriends that are now girlfriends on it.

"I'm going back to bed." He muttered.

Next day back at work…

"Mako what happened to you yesterday?!" Was the first thing he heard when he stepped in the police station. He turned around to face his boss.

"Sorry I wasn't in yesterday, Chief. You see I had a really bad hangover and I found out my ex-girlfriends are gay." Mako said plainly.

Lin blinked.

"Gay for each other." He added.

"Umm, sorry to hear that? I don't really know what to say to that." Lin struggled.

Mako shrugged. "Life's just complicated."

"No just your life is complicated." She said.

"Thanks Chief." Mako sarcastically answered before walking away. "My life is just a mess." He muttered to himself.

When Mako was out of sight Lin started to laugh, the first laugh in a long time and it was at her detective.

"Only Mako." She snickered before going back to work.

*

The End


End file.
